What makes a Great Wizard?
by CrimsonHouse
Summary: When Hermione needs her floor retiled, who's best to do the job? The one responsible for breaking it and his best friend, of course.


**Alrighty y'all, this is my new story. The first one I've written for Harry Potter, or any major fiction. So, rights belong to Rowling, and please forgive newbie errors. Have a good day!**

* * *

Harry Potter sighed. Tiling Hermione's floor for her was exhausting. Thank goodness Ron was here to help.

"Ron, could you go and grab the last tile, please? I'm nearly finished with this quarter."

Ron, who had been taking a small break, sighed as well.

"Harry, I swear by my Weasley's hair that you get things done at an inhuman pace. I know that after our last water leak that it would take forever to get this done by myself, but you could probably do it in a day!"

"No, I've just gone and done it linearly." The green-eyed man chuckled. "You do it all over the kitchen at random spots! Now, get me that tile, please."

Ron, ever the joker, stood up with a sloppy salute. "Sir yes, sir! Honestly, though, why do we have to do it without magic?" He was walking towards the stack of tiles now, seizing the one on top, as well as a butterbeer out of the cooler on the way back to where Harry was crouching, vaguely hunch-backed, studying the floor.

"Hermione said that since we ruptured the water main, we should fix it. And while she let us use magic on the pipe to avoid needing to pay a plumber, she wanted us to do the tiling without magic. Something about how our pranks should never be able to do something of this scale. Why don't you know, anyway? Our bushy-haired wonder _is_ your wife. Your spouse. Your honey. Your babe, your partner in crime, your better half, oh combusting one."

Ron took a swig from his butterbeer, his freckled face wrinkled in confusion. "You know, mate, I'm pretty sure Rose had just woken up from her nap. Hermione sent me to deal with it, remember? Anywho, that shouldn't have happened. The potions involved had a sound synergy."

Harry began to lay the tile, brushing his black hair out of his spectacled eyes as he did so.

"Oh yeah. You were back right after that. Rose spit up all over your front. Maybe it reacted to something on the floor?"

"Oi!" Ron said in good humor. "She got you too! And my floor is perfectly clean, thank you very much!"

"Well, it's certainly not anymore." Harry took a sip from his bottle of butterbeer.

"You know, maybe if you hadn't decided we should test that new Bouncing Block, Hermione wouldn't have had us retile your whole kitchen."

"Indeed, I might have." Hermione had just appeared in the kitchen doorway, bouncing the small Rose Weasley on her hip. "You may also have had the chance to go play Quidditch with Neville and Dean, but instead you have to do this."

"But Hermione, look at Harry! He's so pale. He needs more sun!" Ron pouted.

"He does, but he also needs to drink some water. I don't know why you two insist on butterbeer at all times. Water is much better." With that, she flicked her wand and levitated two water bottles out to the troublesome twosome, who both took hold of them. She then flicked her wand again, and the butterbeer floated out. "Also, you need to have this kitchen finished by dinnertime. Then, Molly can send me a recipe and Harry can make dinner."

Harry stood up, stretching, and asked "Why exactly do I have to make it? I'll have worked on this for half the day." Harry began to pout in tandem with his friend.

"Because, Mr. Save-The-World, you are the best cook in the house. Ron can take Rose, you can take dinner, and I'll take my two months pregnant self to the couch to supervise."

"Alright, love, We'll get this finished before you can even get to the owl." Ron was now very pleased. He loved to play with his one-year-old daughter.

Sure enough, the floor was soon tiled, the backsplash was done, and Harry was at the stove while Ron set the table, his beloved child on his hip.

"So, Rose, which plate should we give Uncle Harry? The one with the Snitches, or the one with the dashing redheaded hero rushing to save him?"

The little girl just giggled and waved her hands in the plates' general direction. "Then the Ron Weasley™ one it is, then!"

"Ronald, give Harry a normal plate. He does need to fit all of his food on it."

"But Rose likes this one, dear! Plus, it is pretty funny to see him eating off this plate."

"Ron, if you don't give me a plate I can fit all my food on, then you don't get much of this curry. I'm sure your sister would also love to hear about the disaster you caused today."

"What disaster? I would love to hear about it. Especially if Ron caused it."

Ginny had seemed to have just Flooed in, her Weasley-red hair in mild disarray. "Hello, dear husband. Just how involved in this disaster were you?"

"Just the fixing of it. Ron was the one who decided a test run of his new Bouncing Box should be done."

"Isn't that the one that had some rather… ah... explosive issues?"

"That's the one." Ginny sat down at the table and made a gesture towards her brother to give her his baby.

"Give me my favorite niece, Ron. She doesn't get enough love in this house."

"But Ginny-"

"Come on, give her here." At this, Harry looked around the room, admiring what he had. His best friend and brother-in-law, jokingly hiding his daughter, Harry's niece, from his vastly pregnant sister, Harry's wife, and his female best friend married to the other best friend, only vaguely pregnant and glowing with happiness.

_What makes a great wizard indeed._


End file.
